The CPU Sisters
by Skye Izumi
Summary: This story takes the four CPUs and puts them into a slice or life style story, based in the real world, in this story the four CPUs are sisters put into everyday life, therefore they can't transform or fight super huge powerful monsters, so prepare for events and couplings you would not normally think of.
1. 01 CPU Mornings

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: CPU Sisters**

**The CPU Family**

This story takes the four CPUs and put them into a slice or life style story, based in the real world, in this story the four CPUs are sisters put into everyday life, therefore they can't transform, so prepare for events and couplings you would not normally think of.

**CPU Sisters Chapter 1: A CPUs' Morning**

**Alternative Japan: Gamindustri Region.**

Welcome to Gamindustri Japan, a place which is known over the world as they city of Otaku, everything related to Japanese Games, Anime, Manga are found in this place, this region is peculiarly famous for the events which a group of people went running around stripping people's clothes off, weird I know but that's why we light Japan right? However this story isn't about that weird event.

One family in particular lives in this famous region, the family is called the CPU family, and yes their actual surname is CPU.

**The CPU Family Household**

The household of the CPU family, is the place they live in their everyday lives, today is a school day and it is early in the morning,

**Inside the house: One of the CPUs bedrooms**

In one of the bedrooms where two of the CPUs sleep, an alarm clock set for seven hundred hours in the morning starts going off fairly loudly, the alarm is sat on top of a drawer splitting two beds, a left hand raises to the clock and switches off the alarm.

The owner of the hand sits up in her bed she has long black hair, and is wearing black pyjamas, this is CPU Noire.

Noire is a fourteen year old girl, she is a self confident, well manned and very polite girl, and she works hard to reach her goals. However, Noire tends to work too hard and makes herself ill to the frustration of Vert, Noire can also be a little self-centred and stubborn at times, to the amusement of her younger twin sisters Blanc and Neptune.

Noire is half awake sitting in her bed. "Is it morning already?' Noire asked herself in a tired tone, as she looks towards the window right of her bed. 'Then I had better get up before I fall asleep again.' Noire looks to her left to see the other bed empty. 'Vert is already up, no surprises there." Noire said to herself with a slight smile, Noire lifts her legs up pulls the bed covers off of her, spins to her left and puts her feet on the floor.

Noire looks to her left again to the top of the drawer with the alarm clock on it, behind the clock is a picture of her and four other people, which is her family. Noire closes her eyes. "Since you passed away Mum, Vert has become so independent, she is the one always looking after us, protecting us, making sure we're safe. We all love her so much, Blanc and Neptune even more, she really has become the mother figure of this family. If you can hear me Mum, please rest easy and I love you." Noire whispers quietly at the picture smiling proudly, for some reason speaking to the picture puts her at ease, it allows her to come to terms with her mother being dead.

The picture is of the CPUs as children, their mother is in the picture with them, their mother had long blonde haired tied up into pigtails, she wore a long white and purple dress. Their mother went by the name CPU Histoire, she is holding a one year old Blanc, a seven year old Vert is stood to her right holding a one year old Neptune, to Histoire's left is three year old Noire holding onto Histoire's dress with her right hand.

The room Noire and Vert sleep is, is a decent sized room. Noire and Vert sleep in separate beds, with the drawer with the clock and picture splitting the two, on the opposite sides of each bed is a closest and two drawers each for Noire and Vert, on the wall opposite to the beds, is a flat widescreen TV with a Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 under it which Noire and Vert share.

Noire stands up stretching her arms and legs. "Ahh…' Noire moaned as she stretches. 'Once I'm dressed, I'll go and wake the babies up." Noire relaxes her arms and starts undressing.

**Three minutes later**

Noire as gotten dressed into her school uniform, she is just finishing tying up her hair into two long pigtails. It is summer so Noire as her summer uniform on, which is based on a European navy uniform, the neck/shoulder scarf is dark blue, her sleeveless shirt is white, her skirt is dark blue along with long black stockings which reach over her knees and her shoes are white.

Now that she is fully dressed, Noire heads for the bedroom door and leaves the room.

**Upstairs lobby**

Noire exits into the upstairs lobby, she walks down the lobby to the door of Blanc and Neptune's room, Noire enters the room.

**Blanc and Neptune's bedroom**

Noire enters the bedroom, which is in the same layout as her and Vert's room.

Noire begins smiling brightly. "Blanc, Neptune, you both look so innocent when you're both asleep.' Noire finds Blanc sleeping on Neptune's bed with Neptune, both cuddling each other. 'I'm no longer surprised by this, it's either Blanc getting into Neptune's bed with Neptune, or it's Neptune getting into Blanc's bed with Blanc. These two are just inseparable, well I can stand looking at them but that won't wake them up." Noire makes her way to the side of Neptune's bed, which is the farthest away from the bedroom door.

Blanc is the youngest of the sisters she is twelve years old, Blanc is the quietist, well unless she is with Neptune. Blanc can be foul mouthed when she is in a bad mood, that results in her being scolded by Vert. Blanc loves to read books and play games with Neptune, she is very intelligent which she likes to show, she is also the least active when it comes to sport she prefers to watch rather than partake, but it is thanks to her that Neptune studies at all. Blanc often tells Neptune the sooner they properly complete homework the more time they can spend playing or reading together, the two twins most things together as it is more fun that way, especially reading which Neptune would find boring on her own.

Neptune is the older of the two twins, she was born a few minutes before Blanc, Neptune is the loudest and most carefree of the sisters, she rarely let's life go dull. Neptune can be considered the dumbest of the sister, but in fact she is actually very intelligent, probably the most intelligent of the four, but she just doesn't like to show it unlike Blanc, Neptune is the fittest and most athletic of the sisters, very few can beat her at competitive sport or gaming, Neptune loves to have fun and spending most of her time with her younger twin sister and her friends.

Noire reaches the bed, she inhales a lot of breath. "Wake up now, your breakfast is almost ready!" Noire shouts to wake Blanc and Neptune.

The mentioning of food is enough to get Neptune and Blanc to both wake and sit up. "Breakfast? Did I hear the word breakfast?" Neptune asked, as she looks around the room, Neptune is wearing purple pyjamas

Blanc woke and sat up with Neptune. "What's for breakfast?' Blanc asked also looking around the room. 'I bet it's good since Vert is cooking it." Blanc is wearing White pyjamas.

Neptune and Blanc both begin starring at Noire. "Hello big sister, did you come to get us for breakfast?" Neptune asked with sparkles in her eyes, like she instantly fell in love with Noire.

"Good morning Neptune, Blanc.' Noire said returning the greeting. 'That's right your breakfast is almost ready!' Noire spoke loudly, trying to be sure Blanc and Neptune hear her. 'Unless you don't want to go to school hungry, get up, get ready and get your asses down stairs." Noire spoke clearly, hoping Neptune and Blanc heard.

Neptune is hit with shock. "What!?.. You'd make us go to school without breakfast, Noire you're so… mean." Neptune is on the verge of crying.

Blanc's eyes also begin to tear up. "You're making us go hungry, that's just criminal, you're a big bully Noire." Blanc said right after Neptune.

Noire's eyes narrow and sharpen, red hatchings appear on her forehead from annoyance. "Hey!' Noire shouted. 'Don't make me sound like a ruthless murderer, if you want breakfast, get out of your bed, get ready and get downstairs!" Noire turns away and walks out of the room.

Blanc and Neptune hug each other in fear of Noire. "Noire is so… scawy, I bet she really is a psychopathic murderer. Blanc if we don't do as she says, we'll be next." Neptune said bluntly very close to crying.

Blanc nods. "Yes, I don't want to become another victim of her murderous ways." Blanc said terrified of Noire, without anymore hesitation, Blanc and Neptune both jump out of bed and starting getting undressed

Noire is stood outside the room, she overheard her sisters' remarks. {Why are my younger sisters so dumb? Then again that's why I love both of them so much.} Noire smiles not effected by her younger sisters' remarks.

**Downstairs: Kitchen plus Dining Room**

Noire comes downstairs, she goes into the dining room plus kitchen. "Good morning Vert, I woke the babies up." Noire said with a bright smile.

Vert is the oldest of the four sisters, she is eighteen years old and is very mature for her age. Vert use to be the full time otaku you'd expect her to be now, but after her mother passed away from an incurable illness, she became the dependable mother figure of the family, because of her sisters who still depended on their mother. Vert knew she couldn't ignore them, therefore being the oldest she began taking on all the responsibilities of rising them, which she takes very seriously, since then Vert as had little time for gaming as rising her sisters, cleaning the house, shopping, cooking takes up all of her time.

Vert looks towards Noire with a smile. "I could hear you shouting, let me guess, they thought you were going to send them to school hungry.' Vert has learnt how to handle all of her sisters, gaining their trust, affection and most importantly their respect. 'Well they are our innocent little sisters, just don't forget they're still growing up." Vert loves her sisters dearly.

Noire nods once. "At least things are never boring with Blanc and Neptune around that's a certainty." Noire closes her eyes.

Vert is just about finishing off making the breakfast. "You're just as bad as them, you all drive my patience to their limits and even beyond, but I have enjoyed and still enjoying every moment with all three of you, you're all still growing up, all three of you still need to mature though, these time won't last forever and I want to cherish every moment." Vert said in a motherly manner.

Right after Vert said that, before Noire could respond, Blanc and Neptune come into the dining room holding hands oblivious to what Vert just said. They're wearing their junior high school uniforms which are the same as Noire's, only the juniors wear sailor hats, Blanc and Neptune sit at the opposite sides of the table from each other.

Neptune is excited. "I'm so looking forward to breakfast, Vert is the bestest cook ever, right Blanc?" Neptune asked Blanc with a grin.

Blanc closes her eyes and nods in agreement. "Yes Neptune, she is the bestest cook ever." Blanc said in agreement.

Vert comes to the dining table holding three plates with bacon, egg and slices of bread, one for Blanc, Neptune and Noire. "Oh thanks, I'm happy you think that." Vert is very touched by Blanc and Neptune's compliment, as she gives her sisters their breakfast.

Noire grins. "I agree with my little sisters, you defiantly are the bestest cook ever." Noire proudly using her sisters words.

Vert put her hands together in front of her mouth. "I'm glad you like it, Mum taught me how to cook years ago, I'm so glad she took the time to teach me.' Vert is proud of it. 'Eat up now, you three have a long day at school, you all leave in half an hour, so don't mess around with your breakfast." Vert said seriously, also showing a strict side with her sisters.

**30 minutes later.**

The half an hour passed, Blanc, Neptune and Noire finished their breakfast, they've also been getting themselves clean and tidy, Vert stands at the front door, waiting for her sisters, to make sure they leave.

Noire is the first to come to the front door. "Have a good day Noire, I know you're the class president, but do not over work yourself it is really unhealthy. If you come home ill by doing so, you'll be in so much trouble, you'll surely get an earful and a good scolding by me." Vert said seriously and strict, Noire as an habit of coming home ill from working too hard.

Noire sweats on the back of her neck, she nods once. "I promise I won't overwork myself." Noire is too scared of Vert to say no, Noire will still get scolded to the extent of getting slapped by Vert for doing something stupid, reckless or dangerous.

Vert smiles and closes her eyes. "Well make sure and.' Vert quickly kisses Noire on the forehead, which Histoire would do all the time with all four sisters. 'Now have a good day." Noire leaves the house and heads off to school.

Right behind Noire is Blanc and Neptune, they come to the front door holding hands. "We're ready to leave now." Neptune said eager to go.

Vert frowns becoming serious again. "Blanc and Neptune!' Vert began talking strict again. 'You both better put one hundred and ten percent into all of your lessons. If Head Principle Arfoire phones me and tells me otherwise, slacking off, I'll ground both of you for the rest of the week. Do you both understand!?" Vert asked in a no nonsense manner.

Even Blanc and Neptune know not to argue back with Vert. "Yes big sister." Blanc and Neptune said together, both scared of Vert's punishment.

Vert is very strict on her sisters' education, because she wants her sisters to do well in life. She will make sure her sisters finish any homework they receive from school, but when they do finish it, it gives them all the time to play, so it's not that bad for them really.

Vert bends down and kisses Blanc and Neptune's foreheads. "Now you two be good girls, do well in your classes and I won't get mad." Vert smiles giving her little sisters a more gentle encouragement.

This brightens up Blanc and Neptune's faces. "I promise Vert, Blanc and I will work super hard." In very happy moods, Blanc and Neptune leave the house still holding hands.

Vert closes the door after her sisters leave. "Now they're gone, it's time to get this house clean, I might even be able to relax today, since I don't have much to do." Vert goes off to clean the house now her sisters have gone to school for a few hours.

This is basically the mornings for the sisters, full of life, energy and never gets dull.

**Chapter 2 Journey to School: Part 1: Blanc and Neptune's Journey.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia Section<strong>

**Not Important to the Story**

* * *

><p><strong>The original four CPUs and CPU Candidates are all sisters<strong>

Though the original game is no longer canon, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 is but it does share something in common, the CPUs were all created by the True Goddess, as they were all born from the same person that makes them legitimately sisters, they are sisters.

Actually if Nepgear shares DNA/Data with Neptune, Uni with Noire, Rom and Ram with Blanc than in actuality, all eight Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert are all sisters, if Rebirth 1 is regarded as the new canon than all eight are legitimately sisters.

Whether you accept that theory or not is up to you, but if you think about it closely, it makes sense, also no matter what shipping you do between the eight it will always be incest no matter what (Blanc x Neptune forever), because of Rebirth 1 they are all sisters.


	2. 02 Journey to School: Part 1

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: CPU Sisters**

**The CPU Family**

**CPU Sisters Chapter 2: Journey to School: Part 1 **

Blanc and Neptune are making their way towards school, they have not long ago left home. You have already seen what the mornings are like, which is almost always the same every morning, apart from weekends.

This chapter will focus on their journey to school, starting with Blanc and Neptune, the twins are walking on the main street of the Gamindustri Shopping district. The shopping district has everything, games, anime, manga, cosplay shops, maid cafes, arcades, plenty of places to buy food and so much more, and these are scattered in several places within the district. In fact it's not uncommon to see the same shop three to five times scattered around the district, within a quarter mile of each other.

The main street is not only the safest area to walk to school through, due to being many people around, but the main street leads to the road which all students must go up in order to get to the school, thought it's early in the morning, Gamindustri is already very busy with people going off to school and work on foot, cycling, riding a bus or driving in cars, vans and other road vehicles.

Neptune and Blanc are reaching a cross intersection, they are on the north side of the road, they are travelling west, as they begin reaching the Northeast corner of the intersection on the sidewalk, they come into the sight of two girls, one as long brown hair most of it let down, with a bit of it tied up into a ponytail behind her head on the left. The other girl as long pink hair though not as long as the other girl's hair, her hair is also let down, but it fans out a bit as it drops.

Neptune immediately puts her right arm into the air and starts waving it. "Hey Iffy, Compa we're here, have you two been waiting for long?!" Neptune called out to them in a friendly manner.

IF's full name is Idea Factory her family name is Factory, but she tends to go by the names of either IF or Iffy, preferably Iffy, the other girl is Compa Heart, her family name is Heart. Iffy and Compa are Neptune's childhood friends, they all met around the ages of three to fours years old and have been very close friends since, Compa and Iffy are also close friend with Blanc due to Blanc always being with Neptune.

Compa and Iffy spot Neptune and Blanc. "Hello Nep, good morning Blanc, we have just got here a few moments go, it couldn't have been more than twenty seconds at the most." Iffy replied to Neptune's question.

"Hehehe.' Compa giggles. 'I always look forward to meeting you two on school days, as well as Nepgear and Uni, travelling to school, being at school, is so much fun when you five are there as well." Compa loves going to school, because she as so much fun with her friends while studying.

Iffy looks towards the Northwest corner of the intersection. "Speaking of Uni and Nepgear, they will be at the Northwest corner of the intersection very soon, so let's get across the road, until we're across the road safely no chitchat." Despite the Main Street being the safest area to travel on foot, on the sidewalk which is protected by guardrails, it is extremely dangerous when it comes to the roads, Iffy takes road safety and safety in general very serious, Neptune, Blanc and Compa comply and focus on crossing the road safely.

The road is so busy, it takes around a minute to get across to the other side of the intersection, on the northwest side of the main street, they eventually get across safely, Neptune looks back at the road they just crossed. "Am I the only one who thinks that the traffic is constantly getting worse with everyday that passes?" Neptune is concerned about it as she asks her friends.

Iffy looks towards the ground closes her eyes and shakes her head. "It's not your imagination, they are getting worse, with a population forever growing it will never get better either." Iffy doesn't like being idealistic, if she can help it, because she feels there is no place in the real world for idealistic fools.

For five minutes, the four wait at the northwest corner as they are waiting for two more girls, Nepgear and Uni as Compa mentioned earlier, the four wait patiently. "Neptune, Blanc, Iffy, Compa!" The voice of a girl called out to them, similar to Neptune calling Iffy and Compa, they look to see a girl with long purple hair waving at them, with another girl around the same age next to her on her left, this is Nepgear and Uni.

A few moments pass. "Sorry that it took us so long to get here, we tried to be here as fast a possible." Nepgear apologises because she thinks she and Uni are late.

Nepgear has long purple hair which is all let down, she is twelve years old , but is three months younger than Blanc, Uni has long black hair, half is let down half is tied up into two pigtails, she is Nepgear's twin sister but is older, because she was born first. Nepgear and Uni's family name is Nishizawa, their mother is Mina Nishizama who is still alive, Mina has two more twins Rom and Ram Nishizawa who are younger than Nepgear and Uni.

Compa smiles joyfully and puts her hands together. "Neither of you are late, in fact we're early, so we have time to walk slower to school than normal, so we can talk and catch up." Compa is brilliant at keeping time, though Compa prefers to be early than late.

Uni let's out a sigh of relief. "That is so good to know, I though Nepgear's tardiness was going to make us late." Uni is blaming Nepgear, Nepgear is a ditz meaning she is clumsy, but she is also an intellectual geniuses though, just like Blanc and Compa.

Nepgear pouts towards Uni. "Uni!' Nepgear shouted. 'That's not true, we would have been here a lot sooner if it wasn't for you daydreaming about Neptune all of the time!" Nepgear retorted, blurting out something about Uni.

Uni panics, she is fast to put her arms around Nepgear's mouth and nose, Uni starts suffocating her. "Oh, please ignore the mouth on this dumbass, it just likes to say random things that comes into it's vocal box, which most of it is of course complete and utter bullshit, so again please ignore her?' Uni is trying to hide her embarrassment, Uni puts her mouth next to Nepgear's left ear while displaying shark like teeth. 'You tell my secrets like that in front of Neptune again, I'll suffocate you to death, got it?" Uni whispered in Nepgear's ear, Nepgear nods her head quickly, Uni let's go, Nepgear immediately collapses onto the ground and passes out.

Iffy, Compa and Neptune are in shock and complete awe on what they have just witnessed, on the main street there are a number of small trees lining the street, Blanc sees a small stick next to the collapsed Nepgear, Blanc goes to the stick bends down to it, she picks it up and sticks it on the back of Nepgear's head, as if marking a grave. "I am marking this spot as a sigh of respect to Nishizawa Nepgear, who as suddenly passed away here today, on the Northwest side of Main Street shopping district of Gamindustri, please put your hands together bow our heads and hope that she can rest in peace." Blanc stands, she, Neptune, IF, Compa and Uni all did what Blanc told them to do, they put their hands together and bow their heads.

Neptune immediately begins to smile. "Now with that done and out of the way, let's head off to school, before something more terrifying happens." The five continue onwards to school leaving Nepgear behind.

Nepgear then lifts her face off the ground dazed. "I'm not dead, I'm coming with you.' Nepgear stands up, shakes her head to regain her senses, then runs after the other five. 'Wait up!" Amazingly Nepgear doesn't notice the stick is still stuck to the back of her head, more amazingly the six didn't realise a crowd had gathered around, who suddenly find themselves laughing after seeing that scene.

Ten minutes later after they all regroup, they reach the road that will take them up to their school, which heads north, the road is aligned with trees on grass on each sides of the road next to the side walks, going up to the school.

Uni is walking on the right side of Neptune. "Neptune, before we reach school there is something I want to show you, it's what I have been saving up for.' Uni is looking through her school bag to show Neptune what she as bought. 'It took me so many months to save up my allowance bit by bit to get it." Uni pulls out a black slim shiny object which looks like a handheld console.

Neptune's eyes widen seeing the new console. "That's a Playstation Vita.' Neptune is very impressed. 'Wow, you've really been saving up to buy that, amazing Uni, that's so impressive.' Neptune can't help but praise Uni, for her patience and persistence to save up for something as expensive as a Vita.

Uni can't help but blush as she turns her head away from Neptune. "Thank you, it makes me so happy to hear you praise me, I now feel so proud to have put in the effort of saving up." Uni's shy, innocent side as emerged.

Iffy and Compa are walking together behind Neptune and Uni. "No matter how you look at it, Uni is in love with Neptune, when she is with Neptune she gets so, shy and innocent." Compa whispered commenting about Uni's behaviour.

Iffy looks down towards the ground letting out a sigh. "Yet Nepgear makes Uni look to be a right demon, then again Neptune and Blanc are the same with Noire, I get the feeling that's the role of little sisters, to demonise their older sisters.' That is Iffy's theory on little sisters. 'Makes me feel more happy that I'm an only child." Iffy is happy she doesn't have sisters.

Compa nods her head once. "Amen to that, I don't want any sisters, I don't want to look evil." Compa agrees with Iffy, about not wanting sisters.

Neptune begins to frown seriously. "If you want, why not come over to my house for a the weekend? Or I go to yours, then you can show me it properly.' Neptune is suggesting a weekend sleepover. 'Now is not the best time to show it off to me, we're nearly at school, who knows what the bullies will do if they see it." Neptune is thinking about Uni's safety and wellbeing.

Uni nods her head once understanding that Neptune is trying to protect her. "Yeah okay, I'd feel bad if you got into trouble because of me.' Uni puts the Vita away. 'Because of the damn bullies." Uni is trying to protect Neptune too.

Neptune is a very infamous girl who is feared by all bullies, who try to pick fights with her, bully her sisters, friends or anyone in general. Neptune as been in trouble with the police once before, for beating some bullies to near death for sexually harassing Noire, Neptune will go to extreme lengths to protect her sisters.

Neptune smiles again. "I will ask Vert if you can stop over at mine or go over to your's, I'm sure if we do some studying together, Vert and Mina will allow it then. Also if Blanc and Nepgear sleepover at the other house, those two like each other I'm sure they'd like that too." Neptune suggests two sleepovers at the same time.

Uni puts her right hand to her chin. "I'll have to ask my Mom first, I'm sure she will allow it if we do some studying during the weekend." Uni isn't too certain about it, because Mina is as strict as Vert when it comes to studying.

Nepgear is walking with Blanc they are ahead of the others by quite a bit, unlike Uni, Nepgear is open about her feelings for Blanc, Blanc knows of Nepgear's feelings towards her and returns them as see shares them for Nepgear too, Nepgear and Blanc are already a couple.

Nepgear is rubbing the back of her head. "You didn't need to put a stick on the back of my head.' Nepgear is flustered. 'No wonder you lot were laughing for a full five minutes." Nepgear is embarrassed because she didn't notice it.

"Hmhmhmhm.' Blanc chuckles trying not to laugh too loud. 'I didn't think you'd be so clueless that you couldn't notice it until you was told, you really are a ditz.' Blanc said jokingly. 'Plus it's your fault for embarrassing Uni to begin with." Blanc as a habit of stating the truth.

Nepgear pouts. "It's Uni's fault, I only told the truth about her with Neptune, Neptune is all Uni thinks about, I wish she would confess her feelings for Neptune already." Nepgear is frustrated with Uni's hesitation to reveal her true feelings for Neptune.

Blanc's expression becomes serious. "Bad idea.' Blanc shakes her head slowly. 'Do not push or force the issue, Uni is not ready to tell her true feelings to Neptune, she doesn't have the confidence that you have, do not force it, otherwise Uni could change to hate you." Blanc warns Nepgear to not get involved with Uni's feelings.

Nepgear looks down towards the ground. "So anyway, are you going to Library later to read or to study?" Nepgear changes the subject as it's becoming awkward.

Blanc nods her head once. "Yes I am going to the library later, feel free to join me if you wish." Blanc invites Nepgear to join her at the library later.

"Then I accept, I want to be with you as much as I can, because I love you Blanc." Nepgear eagerly accepts the invitation to join Blanc at the library later, Blanc and Nepgear stop walking to wait for the others before reaching the school gates.

Iffy is walking with Neptune on her left side, Compa is on Uni's right side who is still on Neptune's right side. "So Neptune, what are you doing for the upcoming sports day, are you training for it?" Iffy asked Neptune, Iffy is serious about sport and keeping fit.

Neptune is also serious about sport, it's sport that allows her and Iffy to be as close as friends as they are now. "I am planning to partake in it, so I am training for it, I want to do well, so I am doing my best to split my time between studying, so Vert doesn't kill me, training and resting so my fatigue doesn't cause me injury or illness." Neptune and Iffy are considered true geniuses when it comes to sports and getting the best results.

"I'm nowhere near on the same level as you two, so I won't be partaking, it'd be more frustrating not being able to beat either of you on pure athletic skill.' Uni likes sport but is no match for Neptune or Iffy. 'So instead I will concentrate on cheering Neptune on at the side line, plus I love watching Neptune…" Uni pauses, realising what she just said, her cheeks go crimson red.

Compa isn't good at sport at all, she prefers to just watch than partake in sport, Compa stays quiet so she can watch the drama between Neptune and Uni unfold.

Neptune touched by Uni's words throws her arms around Uni. "Oh thank you, I appreciate that, I love Uni too, especially when she cheers me on." Neptune isn't shy to let her affections for Uni known, though the same can't be said about Uni.

Uni is now flustered. "Well I'm not doing it for you , I'm doing it out of sheer pity, because no-one else will." Uni's Tsundere side comes out trying to hide her true feelings and her embarrassment.

Neptune can't hold her feelings for Uni back. "Aww… I love you too.' Neptune tries to kiss Uni on the cheek, but Uni escapes Neptune and runs away from embarrassment, Neptune chases after her. 'Wait up, don't be shy, I'm sure the public don't mind watching two girls making out in the streets!" Neptune blurted out with no feelings of shame whatsoever.

Compa and Iffy are once again, left in awe watching Neptune chase after Uni, they are speechless they don't know how to react.

After a few minutes of chasing Uni, the six all regroup at the school gates at the top of the hill, in fact the High School and Junior High school are both built on the same campus, therefore Blanc and Neptune are not too far away from Noire.

Waiting at the main gate is the Principle of both schools, as the schools are on the same campus they only need one Principle, her name is Arfoire, she waits at the gates every school day to make sure students are arriving.

The six begin making their way to the gates to enter the school grounds. "Good morning CPUs, Nishizawas, Heart, Factory." Arfoire greets all the students in a warm friendly manner, she is respected and loved by most of the good students, but is detested by the bad students, she is a good principle and will always try to make the best decisions.

"Good Morning Principle Arfoire." The six said in sync, showing respect.

Arfoire gives a friendly smile. "Let's hope to have a good day, I hope there won't be any trouble, especially from you Neptune." Arfoire knows Neptune too well, because she is the one who as to inform Vert of Neptune causing trouble.

Neptune grins sheepishly. "I hope so too, but I can't promise it either." Neptune is aware of the reputation she as, and she isn't proud of it either.

The six enter the school grounds, they then split into groups of two as they have different classes, Blanc, Nepgear and Compa are together in their classes, Neptune, Uni and Iffy are together in other classes, so they have to split up, before parting ways, Neptune gives Blanc a quick hug, and so does Uni with Nepgear.

This is pretty much the travelling routine to school for Neptune and Blanc which does change, but the order they meet each other doesn't, the next chapter will feature Noire on the same journey, what will happen in her adventure to school?

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia Section<strong>

**Not important to the Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Gamindustri:<strong> Gamindustri is based on Akihabara, the "This region is peculiarly famous for the events which a group of people went running around stripping people's clothes off" Is a reference to Akiba's Trip 2 undead and undressed.

**CPU Candidates:** The Candidates are no way related to the CPU in this story, not sisters, not cousins. Candidates was going to be their family name, but I decide to make Mina their mother who as a family name, which the CPU Candidates inherit in this story.

Uni, Nepgear, Rom and Ram are all sisters in this story, Uni and Nepgear are twins, as are Rom and Ram and their family name is Nishizawa for this story.

**IF and Compa:** These two characters don't have family names but they need one, so IF's full name is Idea Factory who she is a personification of anyway, Compa is short for Compile, so I added Heart o her name as her family name so Compa Heart.

**Neptune x Uni:** Since Neptunia Victory, I've always wanted to do something with Neptune x Uni, as Neptune and Noire are sisters in this story, Nepgear and Uni were always going to be made sisters for this story, this story made the opportunity to do a Neptune x Uni story.

Also Nepgear x Blanc is only one I recently though of, based on the fact both like to read and probably study too.


End file.
